Dragon Trouble
by Shabens
Summary: This is my first GW fic. I need to know if I should continue. I would like at least 5 reviews before I decide to continue.Thanks to all who read and review.


Hi, my name is Tracy. This is my first GW fan fic. I not sure I should continue it so I'm asking for what other people think. It's a Wufei/Sally fic and it's almost like a set up for the action. I hope you like it.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would be writing stories about them. I would be riding horses or driving around in a limo or something like that.  
Author: Tracy C. (Trunk_Goku_DBZ)  
Major Pairings: Wufei/Sally  
EMail Addy: Shabens@hotmail.com or SailorUranusForever@yahoo.com  
AOL Name: Shabens  
Please r&r   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dragon Trouble  
  
  
"Man I hate the desert. It's way to hot and there isn't enough water around for anything." Sally exclaimed as she and Wufei looked down on the enemy base.  
"Shut up, Onna. I'm trying to think and with your constant chattering I can't!" Wufei yelled at her.  
"Fine, Wufei! Go ahead and think but hurry up. I'll meet you at the jeep." With that Sally stormed off in the direction of the jeep.  
'I shouldn't have yelled at her.' Wufei thought as he watched her disappear over a sand dune.  
As soon as Sally was over the sand dune and out of Wufei's sight she fell to her knees and cried. 'I try putting up with it. I have for the past four years but it's finally got to me, I guess. Why can't he TRY being nice every once in a while. Like he was when he was sixteen. I think I need a vacation. I'll talk to Une about it when we get back.' With that resolved she headed toward the jeep. 'I can't let Wufei see me cry. All he would do is sneer and call me a 'weak woman'.' With that she dried her eyes and sat down in the jeep.  
Thirty minutes later Wufei arrived at the jeep. Without a word he got in the jeep and started the engine.  
"Finished with your thinking, I see. Well, it took you long enough, anyways." Sally snapped at him. He inwardly winced. She did anyways have a reason to snap at him. He didn't reply and drove off towards the Preventor's base several hours away.   
  
Quatre was waiting for them when they arrived. "Une needs to see you both immediately." he told them.  
"Thank you very much, Quatre." Sally told him. Wufei just nodded curtly and headed towards Une's office. Sally followed reluctantly after him. Quatre saw the reluctance and thought, 'What's wrong with Sally? She's never like this. What did Wufei do to her?" All he could do was shrug his shoulders and get back to work.  
  
"Where have you been? You were do back an hour ago! Do you know how bad the diplomats have been harassing us about the upcoming threat? They want information now! What do you have to report, Sally? Wufei?" Une yelled at them.  
"Tell her Wufei since you were there so long." Sally replied smoothly.  
"They are called the Global Reform Foundation. The Global Reform Foundation is very well organized group of rebels and is to be considered as a serious threat to the Earth Sphere United Nations. They seem to have several new types of mobile suits but they don't seem to be completed yet. The GRF seems to have private backing and veteran soldiers from the last two wars leading them. They should be put out of commission as soon as possible to prevent a possible new war. They are sure to have other bases besides the one in the Saudi Arabia Desert. That's all I have to report unless Sally has anything to add." Wufei reported to Une.  
"No, I have nothing to add, but I need to speak with you alone after this meeting is finished if that is alright with you, Colonel." Sally replied to Une.  
"Ok, thank you for the report. You are dismissed, Wufei." Colonel Une ordered sharply.  
Wufei saluted and then turned to the door. He paused only a moment and then he was gone. 'Maybe forever.' echoed through Sally's head as she stared out of the door that Wufei had just left.   
"What is it that you want to talk about, Sally," Une asked her softly.  
"It's about me working with Wufei. He's changed so much and I just don't think I can go on another mission with him." Sally began.  
"Ok, what happened on this mission, Sally, that's got you this upset."   
"Well, I was just trying to lighten the mood with ideal chitchat and Wufei yelled at me. I yelled back and then I ran off back towards the jeep. As soon as I was out of his sight, I kinda fell to my knees and just cried. I can't work with his 'weak women' crap and how weak I am anymore. At least I need a month or two break from the job but I know that this is a really bad time with the Global Reform Foundation surfacing and all." Sally explained.  
"Yes, this does come at a bad time, but I think you need the break. How does three and a half weeks sound? That is if nothing happens. If it does then I expect you back here ASAP. Also, where are you going to be at?" Une told her.  
"I'm going to visit my mother in China, then I'll go stay with Relena, or Quatre. I might just go home." Sally told her.  
"Where is your home?" Une asked her.  
"In a cabin near the Himalayas close to Lhasa, China." Sally replied.  
"Then I guess I'll see you in three and a half weeks. Be sure to take your computer with you everywhere you go." Une told her and then she was free.  
Sally turned to leave and said, "Thanks, Une." and then she was gone just like her partner ten minutes before.  
"I hope they work this out. They're perfect for each other if they both would just realize it. They're both just way to stubborn for their and each other's own good." Une whispered to herself.  
  
Sally headed for her apartment as soon as she left Une's office. She was getting out of there right then and there. She reached the apartment building with lighting speed and was at her room in a flash. Just as she was about to open her door, Wufei walked out of his apartment next to hers. They exchanged looks, one of fear and defiance and the other of surprise and guilt. All of the sudden Sally opened her door quickly and slammed it shut behind her just as fast.  
'I've never seen Sally move that fast to get away from me before, like she's afraid. In fact, she's never been afraid of me. What's wrong with her?' Wufei thought. He turned around and walked back into his apartment. He headed right to his bed and put his head near the headboard. He heard muffled sobs and muttering that he couldn't make out. 'What's wrong with her? She hasn't cried since she got shot in the arm two years ago and that is hardly anything compared to this. Sally doesn't cry. She's stronger than that.' Wufei thought. 'Well, whatever it is that is bothering her, she'll get over it soon enough.'  
With that he walked out his front door and down to the exercise room.  
  
Sally ran for her bedroom and through herself onto her bed. There she finally broke down. She really needed to cry. She was conscious of muttering curses and other things under her breath but that was all she knew. She heard Wufei enter his bedroom and come near the wall her bed was against. She tried to stop crying but couldn't. 'Well, at least Wufei won't want me as a partner anymore.' she thought to herself. Soon she was on her feet and packing enough clothes for her vacation. She packed her shirts, pants, necessary undergarments, and the like. She even packed a kimono that her mother had gotten her years ago. She packed in her toiletries and closed her suitcase. She grabbed her Preventer's jacket and left her apartment with lightning speed. She immediately headed for the Preventer's Air and Spaceport.   
"Hey, Steve, I'm going to take a small plane. I'm going on vacation and its halfway around the world." Sally began to explain.  
"Sure, Sally. How long will you be gone?" Steve asked.  
"No more than three and a half weeks. Don't tell anyone that I came here. I need to be by myself and I definitely don't need Wufei to know." Sally told him.  
"Sure thing. Go enjoy your vacation." Steve told her.  
Sally headed out towards the plane she had in mind when someone called out Sally's name. Sally turned and saw it was Relena.  
"Hey Sally, where are you going?" Relena called out.  
"Hi, Relena. Let me put these on board and I'll be right there," Sally called back.  
Sally hurriedly put her stuff on board and quickly made her way towards Relena.  
"So, where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"I'm taking a much-needed vacation, but I don't want Wufei to find out where I'm headed. Oh, can I ask a favor of you?' Sally explained to Relena.  
"Sure, Sally. What's the favor?"  
"Around the middle of next week I was thinking about dropping by to stay a few days with you..." Sally was telling Relena when she was interrupted.  
"Sure, Sally, but hurry and get out of here. I see the boys coming down here to meet me. Better leave now if you don't want them to notice you," she told her.  
Sally headed towards the plane and was in the cockpit by the time the boys reached Relena. She had the engines running and she took off as soon as the boys turned to head back inside. She noticed Quatre watching as the plane took off and wondered if he knew it was her. Probably so knowing Quatre. Oh well, I've got other things to worry about. Like wondering how she would be greeted by her family. Her mother would welcome her with open arms, but her brother was a different story. He cared for her, but he wouldn't stand being talked back to, defiance from someone and so on. That's why she hardly visited home. Her brother and her would fight all the time.  
While she let her mind wander, she almost missed her landing spot. She was glad that she had been paying half-attention to what she was doing, otherwise she would have been on her way towards Hong Kong.   
"Man, that was to close. I've got to pay more attention," Sally said to herself.  
So the plane was landed in her private landing pad and she was heading to home. Her parents lived on the west side of Lhasa, out in the country. She stopped by her house and made a quick phone call.   
"Hi, Mom, guess who?"  
"Sally!" Mrs. Po exclaimed.  
"I've just gotten to my house and I'm thinking of coming over. Can I?" Sally asked her mother.  
"Sure, Sally. Dinner will be almost ready by the time you get here so come hungry. See you soon." With that Mrs. Po hung up.  
She put her kimono and hair sticks in a bag and took it out to the car. She forgot her keys and ran back in. Well, I'd better be going. I hope Shang isn't in a bad mood. He's starting to act like Father. From the way mother acted I think he is or she's in one of her rare bad moods. This is going to be a long night.  
She closed her front door and headed for her car. She started her engine and was on her way. 'Lord, please help me get through the night.'  
  
"Hey, Heero, have you seen Sally anywhere lately?" Wufei asked him.  
"No, not since you arrived back this morning," Heero told him in his regular monotone voice.  
"Has anyone seen Sally today?" Wufei shouted in the room.  
Everything just got quiet and everyone looked at him. Everyone shook their heads no, but Relena had a flash of a guilty look that quickly disappeared when he looked at her. Everyone saw her guilty expression, except for Wufei who was too busy trying to figure out where Sally disappeared to.  
"Why don't you go look for her if your so worried, Wufei," Duo told him.  
"Yeah, sure why not?" Wufei turned and left the room.  
As soon as he left Relena was bombarded with questioning comments.  
"Relena, spill it. We all know you saw Sally sometime today. Tell us all." Hilde told her friend.  
"I promised not to tell anyone, and besides it isn't any of your business." Relena replied.  
"Come on, Relena. We need to know what's up with her," Duo told her.  
"Please, Relena, tell us what you know. We might be able to help her," Quatre asked her.  
"Oh, all right. Say one word of this to Wufei and you will all be dog meat. Sally is taking a vacation. Next week she's staying with me for a few days. She said that she had to get away from Wufei for awhile. We didn't get to talk long because I saw the guys coming to pick me up and told Sally to hurry and leave it she didn't want you to catch her. So she did. That was the last I saw of her," Relena told them.  
"So that was the plane that I saw getting ready to take off when we met up with you." Duo spoke out.   
"Yeah, I remember a plane taking off towards China when I was looking around," Quatre told everyone.  
"Doesn't Sally have family in China?" Trowa asked everyone.  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"She must have gone to visit them, or something like that," Hilde stated.  
"Yes. Now that you all know what happened to Sally, shut up about it. All that you know must be kept secret," Relena told them.  
"Sally been having problems with family, and Wufei really wasn't helping with his cranky, sexist attitude. He really got to her after awhile," Noin added after catching the end of their conversation. "She told me about it over lunch several times and about her wanting a vacation after that mission and she's got it. The only reason she's been able to put up with him for so long is because her two older brothers and father acted just like Wufei. She's been treated that way all her life. That's the reason she left her family when she was fourteen."  
"Fine, I'm definitely not telling Wufei about it," Quatre stated.  
His statement was followed by a chorus of "Me too's" all around the room.  
Unknown to any in the room, Wufei heard the last comments of Noin to the group. He left as silently as he came.  
  
Sally was driving down a deserted road thinking about her reunion with her family. She would be arriving at her parents' home within ten minutes.   
'God, please make sure I don't get into a fight with them. Heck, she'd even pray to die if that would keep her from a fight. She didn't need any anger tonight.'  
Sally pulled into the driveway and parked her car. As she was getting out, the front door opened and her mother ran out. Her brother was in the doorway and her mother was heading towards Sally.  
"Hello, Mother," Sally said while bowing.  
"Hello, Sally," her mother said back.  
They then embraced, though very shortly. Sally followed her mother to the front door. There she said her welcome and bowed to her brother. She felt like trying to keep the precise peace alittle while longer.  
"Sakura should be here in a few minutes." Shang Po told her.  
"Yes, she's is out at the temple and will be back in a few moments," Mother told her.  
"I haven't seen her in a while," Sally stated. "Oh, I'm going to go freshen up. Be back in a flash." With that she was gone.  
'I've missed you, daughter. Your spirit won't be easily tamed by anyone. For that I'm proud. Your father was too, but he would never admit it.' her mother thought to herself as she watched Sally disappear around the corner.  
Sally reached the bathroom quickly. She pulled out her kimono that her mother loved to see and put it on. She took out her customary two braids and pulled her hair up in two frosted glass sticks. The blue kimono brought out her eyes and her frosted sticks in her hair was lovely. She left a few tendrils down to soften her features.   
When she exited the bathroom she headed to the dining area of the house. She found her mother immediately. Or maybe it was the other way around.  
"Sally, you put on the kimono and put up your hair. You look lovely. Oh, and Sakura's back. You might want to see her. You were such good friends with you were younger. She's in the kitchen," her mother told her.  
Sally headed to the kitchen and found Sakura. She was in a green kimono with matching sticks. Her black hair was up almost like Sally's and her green eyes sparkled when she saw Sally.  
"Sakura!"  
"Sally, it's been awhile hasn't it," Sakura said smiling as she hugged her friend.  
"How's everything been going? I know I've been doing ok, but it's good to be home for a few days." Sally said.  
"I've been doing great, but how long are you going to stay? We really need to catch up on some things and I really hope you're staying for alittle while." Sakura replied.  
"I'm staying in China for four to five days. Hey, are you busy tonight? If not you can come to my home and we can do some checking up. Lord knows that I need someone like you to talk to," Sally spoke while her eyes sparkled at the plan.  
"Sure, I would love to!"  
"Great, but right now we need to get this food on the table so we don't her Shang's mouthing," Sally said while she picked up a dish to carry out. Sakura was right behind her when she carried the food out.  
  
Shang Po looked up when he heard the door to the kitchen swing open. He was ready to chew out Sakura for keeping them waiting, when he saw that it wasn't Sakura but Sally coming out with food. Sakura was right behind her. Sally turned her back to him and started back to the kitchen to get the rest when her brother's angry yell stopped her.  
"What are you doing turning your back on me, sister?" he roared.  
Sally turned quickly with defiance and fight in her eyes and told him exactly what she was doing.  
"I'm getting your dinner, so hush up and leave me be." She quickly turned and headed back into the kitchen. Sakura followed her quickly to calm her down.  
"Shang, dear, Sally isn't one to mess with. She fought with the Gundam pilots and is partnered with one as a Preventor. She isn't going to take to your orders and she's definitely going to prove that. We don't need a fight in the house with Sally just getting here," his mother told him softly.  
That moment Sally returned with the rest of dinner. Sakura and herself sat without a word and politely began to eat.  
"Sally, dear, would you like to tell us about your job?" her mother asked softly.  
Sally began telling them about her work as a Preventor, but purposely left out any detail about Wufei.   
"Sally, what about your partner? I know you have a partner. Who is he and what is he like?" Sakura asked her friend.  
Sally really didn't want to talk about him but did anyways.  
"His name is Chang Wufei. He piloted the Gundam Shenlong, but he calls it "Nataku". He is the last of the Dragon Clan in the L5 colony that was destroyed in the first war. He acts a lot like Shang and Father, and I'm the only one who can put up with him. We are in constant fights, and it was one of those fights that I decided to take a vacation. He can be really nice if he wants to. His wife died before the war," Sally told everyone.  
"He was married? He couldn't have be any older than fifteen," Sakura stated.  
"He was fourteen when he got married. It was an arranged marriage for a peace treaty. They hardly knew each other. He once said I remind him of her," Sally told Sakura.   
"How did she die? I mean he's not remarried is he?" her mother asked.  
"Wufei didn't tell me how exactly. He said she died trying to protect the colony from attack. She was the reason that he called his Gundam "Nataku". That's also the reason that he doesn't think woman should fight and that I shouldn't be doing the missions we're assigned to. Oh, and no he isn't remarried, Mother," Sally told them.  
"Smart guy if he believes in everything you just told us," Shang spoke up.  
"Oh, Sakura is going to come home with me. We have so much to catch up on and it would be great to have company," Sally informed her mother and brother.  
"You will most certainly not. Your not driving down that road at this time of night, anyways.  
"You think I'm incapable because I'm a woman, don't you?" Sally fumed.  
"Yes, you are incapable of many things, especially because your a woman. I'm ordering you not to leave this house tonight, especially with Sakura," her brother raged.  
"You, dear brother, can't order me around. You have no power over me. I've dealt with Wufei for the past four years. Don't think I haven't learned things when Wufei acts so much like you and Father did. I'm wiser than when I left here last. I came to see the people I care about most and what do I get? I get yelling, ordering, and nonsense."  
Her brother just looked at her. She wasn't breaking down, she was getting stronger. Sally wasn't afraid of the yelling. She was ready to fight back. She wasn't ladylike at all. She was a solider in these last wars. She was more like her father and brother than he was. He had never seen the bloodshed like she had. She was tough and experienced. He listened to her, and found that she was right beyond reasoning. That's why her next words surprised him.  
"You know, maybe I'm being foolish. I know it would be wiser to stay here for the night, so I will. I may be a vetern of two wars, but I can be foolish at times. I shall stay here for the night if that is all right with you, dear brother," Sally respectfully asked him.  
"Of course you may stay here for the night. I have a question for you. Why did you give up so easily? Your never this easy to beat in a fight."  
"When you work with Wufei you usually end up having to agree with him, otherwise it will go on for days. Wufei hardly gives up and we fight so often that one of us had to relent sometimes.Besides this is such a little thing that needs no argument over," Sally answered his question with slight respect.  
She turned to go when Sakura asked her where she was going. She called over her shoulder as she left, "I'm getting ready for bed." Sakura hurriedly took her leave and followed Sally.   
As Shang and his mother stared at where they had left, Shang realized what they had just done. 'The little tricksters! They left the mess for Mother and I to clean up. They will pay!'  
"Well, it looks like we're stuck with the dishes. Just like old times, isn't it. Sally always had a knack for getting out of chores and out of trouble. We had better get to work if we want to get to bed on time," his mother told him.  
"Oh, and don't plan revenge Shang, dear. She'll always get you back ten times better," his mother said as she took some dishes into the kitchen.  
While Shang and Mother washed dishes diligently, Sally and Sakura were having a great time.   
"Sally, why did you decide to take a vacation?"  
"I'll tell you later. Right now we have some pranks to set. Lets see, chocolate in bucket above door. Feathers in bucket midway to bathroom. Perfect!"   
They hurriedly left Shang's bedroom and to their hiding spot. Shang came down the hall a moment later and unsuspectfully walked into his bedroom.   
"Ahhhhhhh!" was heard throughout the house. It was followed by a thump and a scream of rage. "Sally!!!"  
Sally and Sakura were rolling with laughter but as soon as they heard his scream they were gone quicker than lighting. After much laughter and yelling everyone was too tired to do anything but sleep. Soon the lights were out in the house but Sally wasn't asleep. She was very much awake and was thinking about the last week.   
"Sally?" Sakura whispered.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"Why did you take your vacation? Your a workaholic sometimes. Why?" Sakura asked.  
"You know my partner, Wufei, right?" Sakura nodded her head yes.  
"Well, there is a new organisation forming and we were sent to appraise it to see how big they were and such. I thought I would lighten up the mood with idel chitchat and such. He yelled at me for no reason. He's been doing that lately all the time. It was getting to me and I finally broke. I snapped at him and ran off. I eventually started crying. I requested a private meeting with my friend and Colonel, Une. I told her about it.She agreed and I left immediatly. I'm becoming a weak woman and I hate it. I've got to better than that. Wufei was the reason I was becoming what I was, so I left. He doesn't know where I went but I'm pretty sure he heard me crying in my room. He was always putting me down and so now I'm here," Sally finished.  
"Oh," was all Sakura could say.  
"Goodnight, Sakura."  
"Goodnight."  
  
'Where is Sally at now? Probably with her family and your here all by yourself because you drove her away. Relena left early today to go home for the week. I bet Sally going there. I'll meet her there and she can tell me what's wrong. She's never taken a vacation and now without a word she decides to take one with a dangerious organization forming. ' Wufei left his apartment and headed towards Une's. She answered soon after the bell rung.  
"Hello, Wufei. What is it that you want?"  
"Where is Sally? Why did she leave at the end of our mission? Colonel Une please tell me!"  
"Calm down, Commander Wufei. I can't answer you questions under Sally's request. I'm sorry, Wufei, but for the next few weeks your working alone," Une explained.  
"I know she's on vacation at her family's place, then she's going to Relena's sometime this week. I think I'll go to Relena's for a week or two. I hope you have no objection," Wufei told her.  
"I cannot allow that. I need you to do an assignment. I'm handing them out tomorrow. Also, how did you find out about Sally and why do you want to find her? She left to get away from you," Une said.  
"What!!!"  
"She left to get away from you. I'll tell you one thing. She doesn't want to be partnered with you anymore. You going to lose her if you keep up your 'woman are weak' crap. I suggest that you go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us," Une told him at the door.  
Wufei walked back to his apartment and fell on his bed thinking, 'I don't know what to do. I've got to talk to Sally.' He fell asleep soon after.  
  
"Man, this week has really flown by! I wish I could stay longer, but I have to visit a friend before my vacation is up. Sakura could you come with me to the temple? I would really like you to," Sally spoke to her family and friend.  
"Sure, lets go! I need to go there anyways," Sakura answered.  
They set out down a golden cobblestone path, absorbing the morning's warm light.  
"If Relena wasn't expecting me, I would stay here for another week. I'll be back in a week for a short visit before back to work," Sally said.  
"I can't wait for you to come back. I haven't had this much fun in a long while. Be sure to have a few more tricks up your sleeve. Also, use some of those tricks on Wufei," Sakura told her long-time best friend.  
"What are you going to do at the temple? I mean, I'm the only one that really ever comes down here. I feel like I owe my friends a little act of respect for their family," Sakura spoke softly.  
"I'm paying my respects to Dad and Chang. They deserve it, even if they treated me wrongly. They died in the same war I fought in. I know what they went through and a hole long more."  
"Sally, I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I'm engaged to your brother. We're going to be sister-in-laws. That's why I was at the temple when you first arrived. I was paying my respects and telling them the good news. I hope that isn't a big deal to you," Sakura told Sally.  
"That's great. I've known you've loved each other for a long time. I was wondering when we would become sisters," Sally said, hugging her future sister-in-law.  
"I want you to come to the wedding and be my maid of honor."  
"I would love to! I'll make sure that I'm there. Call me with all the details, and I'll be here to try on the dress and see you get married! I can't wait," Sally was saying in joyous frenzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
